Devices can receive input from a user in a variety of ways. User input may command a device to begin or stop an operation, or operate in a particular manner. A dishwasher for example may include start and stop buttons as well as buttons that control parameters such as type of operation (e.g., quick wash, normal wash, or drain) or optional features (e.g., heated dry). A microwave may include start and stop as well as timing input (e.g. 1 minute) and power level or food type (e.g. popcorn).